overwatchfandomcom-20200222-history
Text Chat
Text Chat is a feed of messages from your team and the game. It includes messages entered by players as well as notifications. In the console versions of Overwatch, players are unable to type their own messages into the chat. Channels The channel a message is sent in determines who is able to see the message. Each channel has a different color. In the console versions, only the Team channel is used. Notifications Notifications will appear for: *Players joining or leaving the game *Players joining or leaving your group *Teammates joining your voice channel *Friends opening or closing Overwatch *Teammates using the Communication Wheel *Earning Achievements (optional) Commands Chat commands are entered by opening the chat and entering a command after the / character, e.g. /general These commands are collected from the chat's autocomplete system. Some commands take additional arguments, like /invite MyFriend123. These aren't available on the console versions. * a''', all', '''general', 1''' - Switch to general chat * '''cg, customgame - Switch to custom game chat * decline - Decline the current group invite * g''', '''group, p''' - Switch to group chat * '''hidechat - Hide chat * invite player - Takes a player's name for an argument. * join player - Joins another player's game, with their name provided as an argument. * joinchannel [channel]' '- Takes a channel's name for an argument. Custom channels are not implemented yet. * kick player - Kicks a player from a group you are the leader of. * leader, promote player - Promotes another player in your group to a leader. * leave '- ''Leave your group * 'leavechannel '- Leave the current channel. ''Can only leave custom channels, which are unimplemented. * '''list '- List all players in your channel * '''logout - Log out of the game * m', '''match '- Switch to match chat * '''r, reply '''- ''Reply to last player ''(who whispered you) * '''removefriend player * w''', whisper',' tell', '''send player message '- Sends a private message to a friend. * spectate player - Spectate a friend * t''', '''team - Switch to team chat Filters In the Game Options, one can turn on a profanity filter that will replace profanity with asterisks. When typing "gg ez" into the Match chat channel, it will be replaced with one of the following phrases: *''Great game, everyone!'' *''It was an honor to play with you all. Thank you.'' *''Wishing you all the best.'' *''Good game! Best of luck to you all!'' *''Gee whiz! That was fun. Good playing!'' *''Well played. I salute you all.'' *''I'm wrestling with some insecurity issues in my life but thank you all for playing with me.'' *''Ah shucks... you guys are the best!'' *''It's past my bedtime. Please don't tell my mommy.'' *''I could really use a hug right now.'' *''I feel very, very small... please hold me...'' *''I'm trying to be a nicer person. It's hard, but I am trying, guys.'' *''C'mon, Mom! One more game before you tuck me in. Oops mistell.'' *''Mommy says people my age shouldn't suck their thumbs.'' *''For glory and honor! Huzzah comrades!'' Again, these are unavailable in the console versions. April Fools During April Fools 2017, typing into the Match chat channel while playing as Reinhardt would capitalize all words, add exclamation marks to the end, and add a quote from Reinhardt with the same formatting. Quotes include 'For honor', 'For glory', 'Precision German Engineering', 'Catchphrase', 'I am the ultimate crushing machine', and 'Bring me another'. Category:Overwatch